Katherine Hillard (Psychic-Echo Version)
}|height=260|width=250|position=center}} |label= Mighty Morphin Pink (II)'' |label2= '''Zeo Ranger I: Pink |label3= Turbo Pink (I) |label4= |label5= |gender=Female |season=Mighty Morphin Zeo Turbo Power Rangers: Aether |color=Pink |homeworld= Earth |firstepisode=A Ranger Catastrophe Zeo Ranger Rescue (1) (Aether) |lastepisode= |casts= Catherine Sutherland |numberofepisodes = }} Katherine "Kat" Hillard-Oliver (49) is the former second Pink Mighty Morphin Ranger'.' She is also known as the former Pink Zeo Ranger', '''and first Pink Turbo Ranger'. She is the wife of Tommy Oliver, and the mother of J.J. Oliver. Character History ''Retired Ranger'' After she chose Cassie to replace her as the new Pink Turbo Ranger, and Katherine left for London to begin her long-awaited career and life as a ballerina. In 1998 Katherine resumed her relationship with former teammate Tommy Oliver. The two married 2005, and Katherine would give birth to their first child (a son named J.J.) in 2010. They would have another child in 2015, a daughter by the name of Diana. The two have remained married since. Because her husband is the Director of the Hexagon Division of the United Alliance of Heroes, Katherine works closely with this division: Often being recruited for special assignments requiring her Ranger Powers, alongside Tommy. Power Rangers: Aether Disappearance In 2027, Katherine received a message from Adam Park, whom had gone missing a few years prior. Shortly after she received word from Tanya Sloan, her best friend and former teammate she had received a similar message. After leaving her son and daughter in the care of their uncle (Tommy's brother David), Katherine and Tanya went to check out the location which was disclosed in the letter; only to fall into a trap by The Machine Empire and Breizora, looking to tap into the Zeo Ranger's connection to the Zeo Crystal and drain it of it's power through the Rangers; making them his servants. Zeo Rescue in 2028, after receiving message from Trey of Triforia, the Aether Rangers and the United Alliance's Alpha Division embark on a rescue mission in order to rescue her. Lisa Kencaid and Cassie Chan and Kimberly Hart join forces to rescue Kat from the location she is being held. However as the three women arrive they find Kat has already had her soul taken and it is now being held in a CyberShade; the Moa Katastrophe. Through the help of the combined efforts and light of the Aether Crystal; they are able to awaken the Zeo Crystal fragment and return Kat to Normal, destroying the Cybershade and returning her soul to her. After being rescued, Kat reunites with Tommy and their children. She decides to leave the children in the care of Tommy's brother for a while longer in order to assist and help the United Alliance and the Aether Rangers in their mission to destroy King Aradon and Briezora. Ranger Forms Katherine has access to all of her Previous Ranger Powers through the use of a Master-Morpher. She shares a few of her powers with other Rangers, but primarily uses the Zeo Ranger Powers. Pink Ninja Ranger (II) Through the use of the Master-Morpher, Katherine can take up the The Pink Mighty Morphin Power though she only has access to the Pink Ninja Ranger variant of the powers. She can use her Ninja form and it's powers. She shares access to these powers with Kimberly Hart. '''Arsenal *Wrist Communicator (Pink) *Power Morpher + Crane Ninja Coin *Ninja Ranger Powers ** Replacement - replaces the user with their Ninja Uniform to escape attack. **Flash Step - ability to move fast and jump high. **Burrowing - ability to disappear under the ground, allowing them to surprise attack the enemy. **Merging - merge with objects by disappearing into a "Warp Space" allows the user to hide within the object. **Energy Projection- Release blasts of Energy to attack enemies. **Cloning - Creates a double of the user. **Smoke Screen - creates a brief blast of fire and smoke, to allow for escape or distraction of enemies. **Giant Size - user grows to Giant sized temporarily. **Mind Control - allows user to generate mesmerizing waves to control the actions of their enemy temporarily. *Blade Blaster *Power Bow *Pink Shark Cycle 'Zords' *Crane Ninja Zord 'Zeo Ranger I - Pink' This is the Power Katherine primarily uses, through the use of her Master Morpher, she can gain access to the Powers of the Zeo Crystal. During the Legendary Ranger Battle in 2014, Katherine fought alongside the other previous Ranger teams using these powers. 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator *Zeonizer + Pink Zeo Sub-Crystal **Zeo Laser Blade **Zeo Laser Pistol *Zeo Power Disc *Zeo Jet Cycle I 'Zords' *Zeozord 1 *Super Zeozord 1 'Pink Turbo Ranger' Katherine gave these Powers to Cassie Chan, who would later become the Pink Space Ranger, when the Turbo Powers were destroyed during Divatox's raid on the Command Center. Prior to the Legendary battle the Turbo powers would be restored to operational condition. They would be used by Kendrix Morgan, during the Legendary Battle in Super Megaforce. While Katherine would later use these powers during the Battle against Lord Dreyvon, she shares access to these powers with Cassie. 'Zords' *Wind Chaser Turbozord 'Arsenal' *Wrist Communicator *Turbo Morpher + Key *Auto Blaster *Turbo Blade *Turbo Navigator *Turbo Wind Fire *Turbo Cart Family *Tommy Oliver - Husband *Diana Oliver- Daughter *J.J. Oliver - Son *Amy Vale - Daughter-In-Law *Blair & Gavin Oliver - Future Grandsons Trivia *Kat's Cybershade form is based upon the Moai statues on Easter Island (Which her Zeo Power's Sentai Counterpart is based upon) and her monster form of Katastrophe. *Much of Kat and any of the returning Rangers' continutity ignores the continuities established in the comic books. Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Female Category:PR Allies Category:Allies Category:Retired PR Rangers